yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 4: Guitar of Courage
Participants Gfdg.png Imageshghg.jpg Dethklok illustration 2011 by dawnbest-d3beu54.jpg Kodi Danny Dethklok The Duel... To Become Calm.. Kodi would stand next to Danny in the fight club..."Ugh Danny...I need something to calm my nerves down and no I will not have sex with you... you defintion of a bear in porn..." Danny gave ehr a shocked look.. thinking he was quite sexy.."Hey dont be taking it out fucking me ... you blonde bitch ! How dare you.. Women adore ME!" he winked at a fighter.. would just rolled her eyes an scoff..." But I do know some peeps back over here.. They're a band.. I think you may know them.. since you are one of those heavy metal bitches... KODI I think you need to play the guitar!" Mcbride tugged her off her seat... as the two ran out the Club. Her left blue eye tiwtched in anger..."Well, What the fuck.. it wont hurt to try?" Danny stood quiet waiting for The blonde to respond..."Well atleast your cooperating this time.!"Tugging his arm back her would of flung her toward a nearby open taxi a man were about to get in... Kodi hurried to the cab... while Danny had gave the taxi driver directions... "So I want you to know.. These guys well.-" Kodi turned her head angerly at him while it was too late to yell at him.. as it was just down the street of her fight club.."Your serious, your lazy fat fuck.." "Oh fuck you Kodi ! you would of did the same..." Scoffing she got out the Cab along with Danny staying in the car.. "Just say Mcbride sent ya!" with that said he closed the door of the cab...while heading his way. she looked up at the dark like building . Meeting Deth Klok Her blue eyes would walk over the door.. only to give it a knock..."IM FUCKIN COMING..." "oh yeah.. definately.. Danny's friends..." As the door opened.. there would be a man standing before her.. having a mustache along with a weird shaped hairstyle. he would of been drunk.. swaying from left to right.."Uh.. ENTERTAINMENTS HERE GUYS-" Kodi punched him in the face with her right hand... while the rest of the four stood behind him. as the man that said she was a escort.. rubbed his face.."Woah...Brutal..." The man with the long black hair an broad figure spoke. "Mcbride sent. me I cam to uh.. learn how to play the guitar..." Toki would keep staring at her.. as if she was the hottest girl ever..." I-I Cans teache yous hows..." Skwisgaar came.. forth his long blonde hair.. similiar to Kodi's. His green captivating eyes.. that met her oceanic eyes.. there was a glare within them sharing almost the same pain..."Buts...." He threw her a gutiar, which she had caught in her hand.."If's yous can beats me in a duels of guitar.. even if you can'ts play beleive in the metal.." Nathan looked over at Pickles.."This is gonna be so fuckin brutal man," "I know right..I mean it's like looking at a mirror except you know shes hot an skwisgaar y'knowww" Murderface gawked as he stared up and down Kodi's body.. Soon.. Skwisgaar.. set his favorite instrument out the way.. only to possess The Guitar of Courage.. a ancient guitar that would of been used in battle.. from bards and even warriors...Grabbing his pick.. he slid his hand against the frets... Her blue eyes widened.. see the frets shoot out electricity thus he began playing... each strum of his guitar.. brough sparks of lightning each time.. Each note played perfectl... it was if he was one with the guitar... and free... which Kodi loved most about his playing.. Having determination within her...The female,pulled out a quarter.. while she started to strum the strings.. at first... she sucked.. then slowly yet surely.. she matched his guitar playing with his.... Each instrument seeped out a form of creature made from the energy of each guitar...Skwisgaars formed out a Thunderous Horse....Though the female would posses Toki's old instrument from there first duel battle which possessed a large Falcon..The two soon walked in a circular motion.. as theyre eyes glared at one another.. The blonde man knew she had potential but not this well.. he had underestimated her.. though his Guitar was going off the charts.. his thunderous horse.. sparked up along with the falcon opening its mouth... sending wild sparks as if it were going to bust out any moment tumblr_mu1cnr0f2u1r4600vo3_r4_500.gif Obtaining the Ancient Guitar... Skwisgaar would yell out.."YOUS IS GOODS BUTS CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!" He started to strum his strings in a swift motion.. bringing smoke to seep from his fingers... the lightning coming from the horse's eyes .. thus it began to openin its mouth sending a high voltage of sparks at the falcon.. The female would scoff.. gettinginto the music.. while he headbanged.. causing her long blonde locks of hair to fly around.. She started.. to play dangerously fast... flames came upon the guitar.. though it was blue.. each time a spark came at the horse. causing her beast to grown twice the size... Skwisgaar eyes widened...never seeing this... someone better than him., Toki matched his skills but a female? it seemed the stories had been true... The chosen one could wield a guitar an play maginfically.. without even touching a instrument ever. within there lifetime.."So's the rumors are trues..." thinking to himself..he continued to play hard.. causing his horse to grow the same size as the Thunder Horse...Kodi screamed as her eyes became yellow... along with causing his own guitar to glow bright yellow... The house began to shake.. thus... the falcon lunging at the horse... bringing a high voltage of bright energy collasped into one..only to destroy the maninfestation, completely... As the music stopped.. The man kneeled before the female.. raising the guitar up at the female... She walked toward Skwisgaar.."This guitars.. will gives you power.. it finallys found its owner..." The group were in awe.. while he had grabbed the guitar.. the energy was dangerously high,, though it felt as if it connected to Kodi's body... She blinked as her yellow eyes.. turned back to her blue oceanic eyes..."This is the Guitar of Courage.. Sooners or laters you will find out its true history and powers.." Nathan blurted out..."Dude you have to play with us in a concert..you are so brutal.." Pickles agreed..."YEAH MAN Will call ya! Be sure to stay in touch Blondey..." Skwisgaar stood from the floor patted Kodi's right shoulder... The female gave them all a slight smirk.. while nodding in agreement,only to turn her back toward them.. while walking out the door..strumming the strings of the ancient guitar, while heading back to the fight club. Category:Sky & Sea Saga Category:Ark 21